BitterSweet
by Ayatori-dono
Summary: Sakura finally hears those three words from Sasuke, but now it's too late. With Sasuke at his death bed, what can she possibly do but sit and watch him fade away?


**Alright, Annie here, this is a little thing that I whipped up last summer so if it sucks that's why. It's been sitting on my laptop for a long time and I found it today while going through some of my old documents, hope my horrible lack of talent at writing doesn't ruin the story for you! Don't get all made about me for any mistakes, because like said I wrote this along time ago!**

**Story Name:** Bittersweet

**Summary: **Sakura finally hears those three words from Sasuke, but now it's too late. With Sasuke at his death bed, what can she possibly do but sit and watch him fade away?

**Words:** 2,689 words long

**Rating:** Rated T For blood and violence also extreme angst and some romance here and there and Character death.

**Genre: **Angst/ Romance

**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke and a tiny bit of Naruto

**Pairings:** Sakura and Sasuke

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried out as darkness surrounding him, shielding his teammates from his view. All around him, he could only see black, nothing but a dark void that seemed to go on forever. He didn't know where he was and he could barely remember what had happened. The memories numb in his head, but he could remember the blood.

Things had gone over board, a whole team of genin taking on Kimimaru even after they knew they stood no chance. Pride taking them, they'd stayed and fought and now, most of them were dead. Sasuke had been surprised when Sakura had explained to him that he was the one they had been looking for. That whole bloody fight would not have taken place if only he would have stayed, but now it was too late, the lives couldn't be saved.

Kimimaru was a killing machine, unable to contain his rage and fury any longer, his sanity snapping like a twig as the fight had commenced. Nevertheless, it was all over, and now all that was left was a world of darkness, nothing more to it but black. It was strange, while at the same time, he felt burning pain sweeping through his body. And yet a numbing cold swept through his veins as though his body couldn't figure out what it wanted him to feel.

Groaning to himself, he sat up, a sharp pain swerving up his legs as he tried to stand. The situation was growing worse and worse, his vision blurring as he began to swift in and out of consciousness. He shook his head, sleep creeping over him, but not now, he couldn't give in just yet. Those sound five might be waiting in the darkness, and who knows what he would stand to if he was to take them on alone.

Kimimaru was defiantly the strongest, his amazing abilities far surpassing the others. However, when combined they would be unstoppable when there was only one opponent. He had no idea if anyone was still alive, other than himself of course but as the darkness played around him, he started to wonder if he was dreaming this.

If this was just some sick dream then why couldn't he wake up? Gritting his teeth as he punched himself in the face, he grimaced, that had not woke him up, but it had caused more pain. It seemed so unreal though and as he stared into the shadows. Once again he was plagued by doubt.

Surely some kind of trick was being played, maybe Orochimaru was up to something or maybe this was a whole different story. If the sound five were involved then that meant Orochimaru had to be behind this, but why would he slaughter people like this, it just didn't seem right at all. A piece of the puzzle just couldn't fit and he needed to know why. Suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, jolting around, he ignored the pain. There was nothing there, only more darkness, but he knew he'd seen something.

As the seconds were passing by he was becoming more and more on edge, quietly whispering to himself to calm down but his body wasn't agreeing with his brain, he was telling himself to one thing and then doing the exact opposite.

There is was again! He turned to the left this time, following a shadowy figure as it crept through the darkness.

"Who's there?!" he growled, reaching for something to protect himself with but finding that he was completely out of the weapons, his pockets empty. Whimpering as he drew back, wondering what could be lurking in that void, fearing takings its tight hold. Suddenly he felt something wet splatter all over him and his eyes grew wider, staring as a figure fell to he ground. Only able to make out the shadowy figure, Sasuke had no idea who this was. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind screaming to run, but his body was frozen.

The stench of blood filled the air, as if there wasn't already enough if it, making him feel even worse. Suddenly he caught something moving in the darkness and his eyes grew wider. Through the darkness, he could make out a bloody figure, but he couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Sas…Sasuke…" a shrill voice pleaded in the darkness. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat felt dry and the only sound that came out was a squeak.

"Sasuke…." The voice called again, it sounded as though it was choking, blood spilling from the person's mouth. Fear dripping him even more, he suddenly realized who this person was.

"NARUTO?!"

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a jolt, perspiration dripping down his face. The horrifying images swirled out of his head, the nightmare ending quickly. He sat up in bed for a few moments, breathing heavily as he gasped for air, his head feeling light. Eyes bloodshot, his skin pale and sickly looking; he wasn't a pretty sight at all. His red eyes darted around, trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. Seconds passed by as he sat there, not moving until he was sure the whole thing had only been a dream. However, it had seemed so real, he had been sure it was really happening. Then again, it had….in a way….taken place. 

Relief flooded over the fear as he spotted his normal surroundings, white plastered walls, the dark room, he was in the hospital. Dread filled him once again, what was he doing here?! He tore off his blankets, his eyes darting to his body with horror. His chest was covered in soaked bandages, as were his arms. He groaned, the pain striking him as he once again wondered what had happened to bring him to such a state. He cried out with agony, his red eyes darting to the IV attached to his left arm.

What was he doing here? His feelings of horror began to return, his face so fear stricken that he looked like a scarred kitten. The agony of the situation began to dawn on him, what ever had happened, he didn't remember it. Searching his mind, he found nothing but questions, ones he could not answer. A burning sensation washed through out his body, feeling him with uncertainty. Cringing, he held his head in his hands, his black bangs spilling over his face as he trembled, alone.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up to see a familiar face standing in the doorway. A small smile curled on his lips, it was Sakura. But there was something wrong about the look she gave him, it almost seemed as though she was afraid to look at him, as though he was deformed. She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, tears welling in her eyes. He was beginning to get frustrated, what was going on?! Blood boiling, he glared at her coldly.

"Feeling better?" She asked in a choked voice, sounding like a strangled animal. The door quietly closed behind her as she entered the dark room. Sasuke's eyes closed quickly as she turned the light on, unable to adjust to the light so quickly. He winced, pain attacking him again.

"I'm sorry," the pink haired girl jumped to turn off the switch seeing how much it hurt him. Dread filled her, the color in her once pink cheeks draining quickly as she stared at Sasuke. She looked like a deer in the headlights, her stare wide and distant. Tears streamed down her cheeks, it was hard to bear seeing her friend in such a state. Sasuke choked, he didn't like the look in her eyes at all.

"What's wrong," Sasuke gulped down a lump in his throat as he spoke," why are you crying?"

"I…" when expecting to sound strong and confident, she sounded the exact opposite, clearing her throat," how are you feeling?" the fact that she had just changed the subject only made him feel worse. She couldn't bring herself to tell him everything, not just yet. Kakashi had told her not to lay it on too thick, afraid she might freak him out.

She hated the way he looked, his skin pale, his entire body covered in crimson soaked bandages, it was just too much for her to endure.

"I don't know what happened…." His voice trailed off, not knowing what he should say.

"I'll try to explain," Sakura sighed as she sat down in a chair next to his bed, placing her hands in her lap and letting out a big sigh," you see, after we found you, after you escaped from Orochimaru, we took you here, realizing how beat up you were and then…"

"Sakura what is going on?" his blood was boiling as she broke off crying, he wanted answers but she wasn't giving them to him.

"Oh Sasuke," she was barely able to speak through her sobs," you're sick! We don't know what happened; the doctors said you're going to die!" Those words hit him like invisible knives, a sudden feeling of panic flowing through him as his jaw dropped, gasping with disbelief.

"But Sakura," a weak smile curled on his face," I feel fine," an honest lie to prove this, he suddenly broke off coughing, blood spilling unto his bandages. Sakura's cries became louder, the girls body shaking as she sobbed, her face turning red. She was more worked up than he was, her cries mixing with his coughs.

"Calm down, please!" Sasuke begged worrying that she might hurt herself if she continued at this rate. She was acting like a broken toy, stuck in a loop when all she did was throw a fit, tears spilling down her face and unto her clothes. Sasuke grabbed her shaking hands in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry," she groaned, wiping away her tears as she tore from his grasp, whimpering like a hurt dog.

"You've been asleep for two days, the doctors…" she stopped, her green eyes staring into his wounded face and suddenly realizing how much her words were hurting him. He was confused, not knowing whether he should cry or scream, she wasn't explaining things very Cleary. "They said you were going to die, but you didn't…I was so scared."

He sighed and turned away from her, feeling pitiful and weak, the sadness and dread of the situation unable to escape, taking a tight grasp. He felt like he was being choked, like something had coiled around his throat and wasn't letting go. He felt hot sweat rolling down his face, his bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried as she placed her hand on his forward, the skin beneath hers feeling hot and flushed," you're burning up." He looked at her, wanting to be angry but finding that he couldn't. Something in those eyes was forcing the scowl to disappear; something told him not to turn her away. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes.

"So I'm going to die huh?" He asked solemnly, his eyes staring down at his hands, unable to look at her face," that doesn't surprise me." The girl shook her head when she heard his words.

"How can you say that," she lectured," you're gonna die Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't be alright with that!" She couldn't take it any longer, her body shaking with sobs as she let it all go. She didn't care if he thought she was weak or if he tried to push her away, she needed someone, anyone to tell her everything was going to be all right.

Suddenly Sasuke found his friend sobbing into his chest, her body trembling. He looked at her confusedly, wondering what he could do. He'd never been good at providing comfort to people and he been reminded constantly. However, just letting her sit here and cry was much too cruel.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't cry," He whispered, his arms wrapping around her," I've done so many horrible things, I deserve this." For moment her trembling stopped, an eerie silence following his words.

"No Sasuke-kun," she whined," I should have tried harder, I'm so weak." Sasuke looked at the girl with a perplexed look in his eyes. Recently she'd been acting so strong that he didn't expect this from her at all, but here she was, breaking down much as she had that day he had left Konoha. Remembering that day almost made him want to laugh, for as he had walked down that road, he had swore to himself he'd never see Konoha again and yet here he was.

He was beginning to understand want Sakura had meant, his own body loosing its once admired strength. Now he was left with nothing, his arms trembling as he continued to hold his friend.

"You shouldn't say things like that," he quoted her, a small smile on his pale lips," besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Huh?" She managed to muster the word through her sobs, looking up into his sad eyes for what felt like the last time. A part of her knew she needed to accept that the life in his eyes would not last much longer but part of her wanted to deny it forever.

"Sakura," his voice was low and quiet, barely above a whisper," I guess now would be a good time to tell you something…" he hated that pause," I love you." Another silence.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She groaned. Sakura had been waiting for those words for so long and now, she received them only to find that he was hours from death. She'd tried so hard to be perfect to him and now she'd achieved it but it hardly mattered anymore. Instead of making her leap with joy, those words only gave her more of a reason to regret his dying health.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," she whimpered, her face drawing closer to his. For one moment, she forgot to breathe as her lips touched his. Her heart skipped a beat, tears rolling down her face as time stood still. Only mere seconds after they had met, their lips parted, Sakura left bewildered. What she had thought would taste like heaven, only felt bittersweet.

"Goodbye," Sasuke muttered, his breath hot on her face, sweat soaking the collar of his shirt. She was the last thing he saw, the last thing he remembered as his world slowly began to fade. The world around him became black as the pools of green disappeared forever into an abyss. He felt his body giving up as his heart beat slowed, his eyes closing for the last time.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura let our a scream, her heart breaking in two as she watched his eyes close, his arms went limp around her, falling to his sides.

"NO," She cried," You can't leave me here alone… please." But she received no answer, all she could do was lie there, hugging his limp body as though such a thing would bring it back to life. Instead this Bittersweet feeling, lingered on.

* * *

Yes I know I'm a bad writer for writing such stuff but I hoped you enjoyed my summer Naruto fic! XD Wow reading over this kinda reminded me of how much I like Naruto, maybe I'll write more of these someday. Feel free to review and tell me what you think and sorry If Sasuke seemed alittle out of Character. And about the first part, it was just a dream, Naruto is still alive and everything he's just not in the story. 


End file.
